


i never deserved you

by dukerrs



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Gen, Murder, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukerrs/pseuds/dukerrs
Summary: What if Makoto had gotten hurt during his "execution" (alter ego cant f**king tell time)? This mostly takes place following Kyoko, and at points Aoi.***TW!! SUICIDE*****SPOILERS**
Comments: 30
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Daganronpa fic! I have it almost finished, but will only be posting it a few chapters at time (its about 15,000 words in total so far) :) also sorry if the writing is kinda uhhhhh weird at times a lot of this was written by a sleep deprived me at 4 am

### Chapter 1

“Kyoko?” Makoto feebly said.

“Let's give it everything we’ve got,” Monokuma began, “It’s punishment time!”

Makoto looked around disoriented, this in no way could be real. It was simply impossible for him to have commit murder, not only due to him being feverish the night of, but because blindly optimistic personality.

“Please-“ he barely got the word out.

A metal collar snapped tightly around his neck, and instinctively grabbed it. He looked over to Kyoko, who for once, was showing emotion. From the quick glance he got of her face, she seemed to almost be on the verge of tears, and frankly, so was he. Less than a second later he felt a tug on his neck, and didn’t have the time to react before being violently jerked back and dragged to his death. He flew back and slammed on the ground mere seconds later as he was being dragged. Soon enough, however, he found himself sitting at a desk, taking one last glimpse at the few survivors of his class before Monokuma popped up in front of him. He felt the desk begin to move backwards on a conveyor belt, and snuck a quick glance at what was about to become of him. His heart sank when he saw it. He turned back and his mind started going blurry. Before he knew it, he was hyperventilating and became extremely lightheaded. As he heard his death coming closer and closer, he tightly shut his eyes.

_This is it_ , he thought, _Everything, to turn out like this… Kyoko- why?_

Then, in an instant, extreme pain was radiating throughout his body. He was somehow still alive, and barely was able to comprehend what had just happened. The block had come down on him, but stopped before fully crushing his meek body. He began to fall, and heard someone calling his name right before he passed out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“MAKOTO!” She instinctively screamed.

What she just witnessed was disturbing. The block came down on him, not fully though due to Alter ego. However, they all witnessed his body fold in an awkward way accompanied by an audibly loud snap. Then he just fell to who the hell knows where. She was at a loss for words as she held her shaking arm out. She heard the others talking, but she couldn’t hear them. Her mind was foggy and the voices were drowned out by her thoughts and weak attempts to form coherent words. Her legs began to slightly shake as she dropped her arm in defeat, what she had just witnessed was her fault. She was pulled back to reality by a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw Hina with a concerned look on her face.

“Kyoko? Kyoko please-“ she was cut off.

“It’s...It’s m-my… f-fault.” Kyoko managed to force words out in her state of shock.

“Its not your fault, I promise, nobody could have known.” Hina attempted to reassure her.

Kyoko paused and took a step back.

“Yes, it truly is my fault. That should have been me. I should have been the one to die,” At this point she was letting her emotions pour out, “I didn’t murder her, no, but Makoto could have exposed my lie during the trial. He didn’t though. Why he didn’t is simply beyond me.”

At this point, the others were focused on her and Hina.

“Kyoko, listen please.” Hina again attempted to comfort her.

Kyoko just looked back at Hina, and walked out of the execution room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto found himself lying face up on a cold floor, surrounded by an offensive stench. The only thing warm he felt was the blood pooled around him. His vision was blurry, and did not allow him to make out any shape above him due to the already dark environment he was in. He groaned, and made an attempt to turn over on his side to get up. However, this attempt was interrupted by a shooting pain throughout his body, originating at his spine and base of his head. He let a cry out at the sudden pain. It felt as if he couldn't move anything due to the pain and fatigue. However, he lifted his arm, at one more attempt to get up, but could only raise it a few inches before pain shot through it. He winced, and felt a strong headache coming on. Along with this headache came nausea and dizziness. He tried to stay awake with what strength he had left, but soon darkness overtook him once again and he slipped into unconsciousness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Since the execution, Kyoko had not left her dorm. The others wouldn't stop knocking and attempting to get in, however she couldn't bring herself to talk to them. It had only been about two days, but to her it felt longer.

“He’d still be here you dumbass. You could have prevented it.” She hissed to herself. 

Makoto's execution wouldn't stop replaying in her head. The image of his body bending awkwardly made her cringe every time she saw it. She had a lingering thought in the back of her head, however. _Could he have survived that? Is he still alive rotting away wherever he is?_ The thought worried her even more. She became increasingly agitated thinking about the possibility of his survival.

“Monokuma.” She reluctantly called out.

“Monokuma appears! The hell do you need sugar tits?” His annoying voice pierced through the heavy atmosphere.

Kyoko ignored his comment, “Where did Makoto fall to.”

“Trash! Why? You plannin’ to go drag his dead body back up here? Ya plannin’ to do some… things… to his cold body??” Monokuma laughed.

“You’re reprehensible.” She seethed at the bear.

“Woah no need to get all angry there miss ‘i isolate myself because my boyfriend died’” Monokuma taunted.

“Get the fuck out of my room you disgusting creature.” She quickly retorted.

At that comment, Monokuma had disappeared, and Kyoko began to devise her plan. She looked at the clock and realized it was almost nighttime, thus she decided she would go first thing tomorrow.

“I apologize for making you wait, Makoto. I’m coming.” She sighed.

As she lay down on her bed, her doorbell went off. She ignored it, at first. But, it kept ringing.

“Goddammit,” she muttered as she reluctantly rose from her bed.

She made her way to her door and opened it, graying out on the way.

“Kyoko, were all really worried.. You haven't come out in a couple days.” The familiar voice of Hina came from the other side of the door.

“I’m fine.” Kyoko coldly replied.

There was a pause.

“...I really don’t think that’s true…” She said looking over Kyoko, “You look terrible, no offense, but I’m guessing you’re dehydrated? Kyoko please.. Makoto wouldn't have wanted you to sulk like this.”

Kyoko didn’t reply.

“It’s not nighttime yet, please come out and at least get something to drink.” She pleaded.

Kyoko stood there for a few seconds, then nodded and stepped out of her room. She did realize quickly though, going without water for that long made her extremely lightheaded. As they began to walk to the dining hall, she stumbled due to the graying out and being lightheaded. Barely making it a few steps out, her vision blurred and she began to feel herself falling. Hina quickly grabbed her and prevented her from doing so.

“I’m-m.. f-fine. Ple..ase let g-go.” She said weakly.

“No, you're not fine. I’m gonna bring you back to your room and I’m getting you some water and food.” Hina stated, with a slightly forceful tone.

Kyoko didn’t have any time to argue, moreover because she was simply too weak to argue. As they slowly made their way back, Kyoko felt her legs giving out, and she just accepted it at that point. She passed out right there. She woke up a few moments later, now on her bed with Hina sitting by her side.

“I.. I ne-need to g..g-o get M-ma...koto.” She could barely form coherent sentences due to her brain fog. To her, it was embarrassing.

“What? Oh, Kyoko...” Hina gazed at Kyoko with a concerned look.

She slowly sat up, still extremely lightheaded.

“Kyoko please drink some water,” Hina said softly, while holding out a water bottle.

Kyoko looked at the water for a few seconds before reaching for it. She grabbed it and drank about half of it before she needed to take a breath.

“T-thank...you, H-Hina.” She still couldn’t talk normally.

Hina smiled and nodded. They both went silent for a moment.

“I need… to g-go get… Ma...mako-to,” She said as she started to get up.

“Kyoko...he-,“ Hina frowned, “Please get some rest.”

Kyoko paused and contemplated. How would she even be able to get Makoto in her state? She decided Hina was right and laid back down.

“I’m going to head back to my room. I’ll check on you in the morning.” Hina started to get up.

Kyoko nodded weakly, and basically fell asleep right there. She hadn’t slept since the execution, and along with her dehydration, her body simply gave into the fatigue.

Kyoko woke up at 6am, only an hour before it was officially morning. She felt a little bit better and knew she had to go down and see if Makoto was ok. She grabbed the extra water bottle and food Hina left last night to bring down to Makoto, if he was still alive. She went to the trashroom, and put her plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

Makoto had woken up, still in the same position.

 _How long was I out? How long has it been?_ He questioned himself. He again attempted to get up, but once again, the pain prevented him from doing so. He also now noticed a new pain in his leg. He tried to move his head as best he could to see why it was so painful, but he simply couldn’t. His head was still pounding and his body ached immensely, but he was no longer bleeding. However, with his supposed concussion and dehydration, he kept slipping in and out of consciousness, slowly becoming unable to differentiate between the states. Until, he slowly was losing his vision once again. He kept fighting to stay awake, and managed to do so until something came crashing down on the floor about 6 feet away from him. He heard rustling, and a small groan coming from where the noise had originated.

“Makoto?” A familiar voice called out.

“K-ky...oko….” He said shakily as he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

He woke up with Kyoko by his side. He felt a warmth on his hand and noticed Kyoko was holding it.

“Makoto? Oh my god Makoto! I’m so unbelievably sorry. You didn’t deserve this,” Her voice becoming increasingly shaky, “I thought you were-"

Makoto attempted to smile with what strength he had.

“K...kyo-ko… I,” He tried to force out words but he simply couldn't, he was too weak to do so.

“Are you alright? Can you get up?” She asked nervously.

Makoto shook his head slightly, “B...ack.”

Kyoko cringed, the image of his spine snapping flashed in her head.

“I apologize for what I’m about to do.. But I need to get you out of here. This is going to be painful, but please, I cannot leave you down here” She gripped his hand tighter.

“O-okay.” He gave a small smile.

Kyoko gently lifted him up, with small cries emitting from Makoto every few seconds, and rested him on her back and shoulder. She grabbed the water bottle she brought down and offered it to him. He took it and slowly began to drink it. After he was finished, Kyoko made her way to the door carefully as to not hurt Makoto too much. She began to climb up the ladder and started talking to Makoto. He could barely respond, but she kept talking anyways. She talked about her memories that started coming back, and how she felt so bad for leaving Makoto down there for so long. She also told him about her plan for a retrial. Although she couldn’t see it, Makoto was smiling the whole time. They soon made it to the top, and Kyoko hurriedly carried Makoto to the gym to confront Monokuma.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“You guys haven’t seen Kyoko, have you? Her door is unlocked and open and she’s not there…” Hina said, concerned.

“None of us have seen her since the execution. I do not know why you expect us to know where she is.” Byakuya retorted.

“No you don’t understand, she finally let me into her room last night, and I tried to go with her to the dining hall, but she passed out,” Hina started, “I brought her back to her room and got her some food and water… but when she woke up she seemed very concerned and kept talking about how she needed to go get Makoto.”

They all looked taken aback. The Kyoko they had come to know was one who didn’t show emotion. So watching her after Makoto's execution had already startled them enough. This was just adding on to the confusion.

“You don’t think… She actually went to go find him?” Hina said worriedly.

Byakuya nodded, “She was very shaken up after the execution, I wouldn’t be surprised if she did go after him.”

“T-that crazy b-bitch, g-going after a d-dead body like that.” Toko said.

Hina furrowed her brow, “Maybe he was still alive, somehow. I mean, isn’t he supposed to be the ultimate lucky student?”

“Dude ion think anyone coulda survived that, I mean we all saw it.... and heard it.” Hiro pointed out.

“Thanks, I didn’t need that reminder.” Hina replied.

Just then, they heard footsteps in the hallway. Not soon after, Kyoko walked in holding a bloodied, limp, but somehow breathing, Makoto on her back.

“We need to get him to the med bay, I’ll explain everything later.” Kyoko urgently said, slightly out of breath.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyoko carefully laid Makoto down on a bed, although he cried out when he got put down.

“That snap we heard was his back… I'm surprised he's still alive though,” Kyoko sighed.

“Me too, it's perplexing. He should have at least bled out from this metal going through his leg and from his head.” Byakuya seemed to enjoy this, for some odd reason, “However… In his state I don’t believe he’ll survive for that long. Especially due to him being down there for a few days with no food or water.”

Kyoko shot a death glare at him, “He's…it's going to be okay.”

“Please, lying to yourself? It won't help anything.” Byakuya was very clearly hiding concern in his voice.

“Ky...Ky-oko.” Makoto said quietly.

Kyoko quickly crouched beside him and grabbed his hand.

“I…” His breaths were getting weaker by the second, “love….y……”

Then it was over. His breathing slowed to a halt. He was dead.

“Makoto? Makoto please...,” Kyoko began to cry out, “Makoto you can’t leave me, you can’t… come…back.”

Kyoko buried her face into Makoto's lifeless body and began to sob.

“M-makoto….please I need you.” Her voice was slightly muffled.

“Kyoko-“ Byakuya began, “I’m going to let the others know.”

Byakuya silently left the room.

“If…o-only I h-had….” Kyoko began to cry more.

Byakuya had returned with the others, along with Monokuma appearing right next to the broken Kyoko.

“Wow, the roach is finally dead, hallelujah everyone! Rejoice, Rejoice!” Monokuma laughed.

Kyoko slowly looked up, eyes red from crying, “Get the hell out.”

“Huh?” Monokuma said.

“GET THE HELL OUT!” Kyoko let her emotions loose, leaving the others in shock. “Mark my fucking words you sick bastard, I will make sure you die a painful fucking death.”

“Woah Im sooooooo scared!” Monokuma said sarcastically, “Anyways, seeya!”

Kyoko rested her head on Makoto's chest, still crying. She could hear the cry of Hina from the other side of the room, but she ignored all of them.

Hours passed, and Kyoko had not left Makoto's side. At around 9:30 pm, Byakuya had walked back in.

“Kyoko, I think it’s time you leave.”

Kyoko just glanced up at him then back down at the dead body in front of her. Byakuya sighed and reluctantly attempted to console Kyoko by putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Dont touch me.” Kyoko hissed.

Byakuya quickly took his hand off, “Sitting here and crying won’t do anything, you do realize that?”

“Byakuya, would you mind leaving?” Kyoko said, her emotions had disappeared in an instant.

“And leave you here? He’s dead, Kyoko. He’s not coming back.” Byakuya replied.

“Byakuya, please leave immediately.” Kyoko's eyes still fixated on Makoto.

“Have it your way.” Byakuya turned and left.

Soon enough, the nighttime announcement had come. With that announcement, Monokuma had appeared in the medical bay.

“Hey, uh, I kinda need his body.” Monokuma stated.

“No.”

“You can't say no! That's not how it works. You of all people should know this body will start rotting soon, gonna be kinda disgusting.”

Kyoko paused. She knew Monokuma was right, and hell, this was a terrible grieving method. But she can’t just move on. Makoto had done so much for them. But, she had to be reasonable.

“Fine.” Kyoko said bluntly.

“Alright!”

“But, one question.”

“Eh? The hell do you want now?”

“...His Sweatshirt, if I may.”

“Yeah sure fine whatever you creep.”

Kyoko carefully took his sweatshirt off, revealing a bloodied & bruised chest and abdomen. She cringed thinking about the pain he had to suffer in her place. She stood up, placed her hand on Makoto one last time, and left to go back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

3 days had passed since Makoto had died. The retrial didn’t happen due to Makoto’s death. Kyoko hadn't left her room, and had only been drinking the water left next to her bed. The others kept knocking on her door, trying to get in, but to no avail. Kyoko simply didn’t want to see them. She spent the days on her bed, tightly hugging Makoto’s sweatshirt. She hadn’t slept for days, and paired with her not eating, her body started becoming extremely fatigued. At this point, she couldn’t get up even if she wanted too. Her brain was becoming so fogged she couldn’t even think properly, but she didn’t care, thinking about it hurt too much anyways. As the hours passed, there were constant knocks and doorbell rings from the others. It began to irk her. She understood why they were doing it, but it was so extremely irritating. At some point later in the evening, her lack of sleep caught up with her. She began to hallucinate. She knew exactly what caused it, sleep deprivation, but no matter how tired she was, it was almost impossible for her to sleep. The hallucinations started off small; they were just occasional shadows in the corner of her eye. However, they began to grow more complex. With most of her thoughts being about Makoto, that's what her brain manifested as hallucinations. There he was, a bloodied and beaten Makoto standing to the side of her bed. She kept trying to tell herself it wasn’t real, but her brain was so fogged. After staring at the hallucination for a few minutes, she felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away as soon as she noticed it. 

_Kyoko Kirigiri. Get a hold of yourself. Look at what you’ve done in the past few days. You went against all of what you have been taught._ She tried to convince herself to revert back to her near emotionless state. She couldn’t, however. She loved that dumb bastard too much. And that was exactly the problem. There was always a nagging thought that this would happen, and this was exactly why she was taught not to get attached. She normally prevented herself from getting too attached to any one person, but somehow Makoto became one of the only exceptions. The hallucination wouldn’t disappear, and was beginning to make her unnerved. She sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off the hallucination. She reached her arm out towards it, palm outstretched.

_What are you doing? This isn’t real, so why are you even attempting?_ She sighed, dropped her arm, and laid back down on her bed. As she laid back down, her body became heavy and began to drift to sleep. Her doorbell ringing rudely awoke her. She groaned and refused to get up. Of course, as no one can respect privacy here, the doorbell wouldn't stop ringing, with occasional knocking in between each ring. Kyoko had hoped they would go away, but they didn’t. After around 4 minutes of constant ringing, she forced herself to get up. As she stood up, however, she began to gray-out. She put her hand on her desk to attempt to support herself while she stood there waiting for it to pass. After she regained her vision, she slowly made her way to the door. Her legs felt so weak and her body heavy. All she wished to do was sleep and not wake up. After shakily making her way to the door, she unlocked it and opened it. She was greeted by a worried Hina whose eyes widened at the sight of Kyoko.

“Kyoko-“ Hina was at a loss for words.

She was looking at a once strong and stoic girl, who now had a sunken, pale face and tired eyes. Kyoko looked as if she would collapse at any moment, her body slightly swaying as she attempted to keep standing up. Kyoko placed her hand on the door to attempt to keep her steady.

“Yes?” Kyoko asked.

Hina was quiet for a moment, “You’ve been in here for 5 days now, we're all very concerned.”

_5….days? Was I asleep for that long? ___

____

“....W-what time… is.. it?” Kyoko responded.

____

“It's around 7:30 in the morning?” Hina said, growing concerned for how disoriented Kyoko appeared.

____

Kyoko nodded as her lightheadedness made a stronger reappearance.

____

“Holy shit are you alright?” Hina exclaimed.

____

Kyoko was slightly confused until she realized she was lying on the ground. Her head was pounding and her vision was starting to go again.

____

“I….m ok-kay,” She stuttered while attempting to get up, “Y...you c-can le….leave now”

____

Honestly, Kyoko had found this embarrassing that someone saw her in this state.

____

“No, I’m not leaving you.” Hina stated firmly.

____

Kyoko had managed to get herself up, but her legs felt unstable.

____

She shook her head, “Pl-please… leave.”Hina’s response to that was walking in and shutting the door. Kyoko tried to ignore her as she made her way back to her bed and laid back down. Hina sat in the chair next to her and frowned when she noticed Makoto's hoodie.

____

“Kyoko why… why do you have this.” She pointed to the sweatshirt.

____

Kyoko looked over at Hina then back at the ceiling, “It s-still smells l-like him.”

____

Hina was mildly confused, due to how the fabric was stained with blood.

____

“Shouldn’t you at least wash it? Keeping it all bloody like that doesn’t seem...safe.”

____

Kyoko just shook her head. There was a few minutes of silence between them.

____

“I- '' Kyoko began with little strength, “it’s... m-my f-fault…i..i s-should b-be d….dead. N-not him.”

____

“Kyoko don’t say that. This isn’t anyone's fault. Especially not yours.” Hina tried to reassure her, “Anyways, you really need some water and food, you look terrible.”

____

Kyoko replied by breaking eye contact.

____

Hina sighed, “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

____

She then got up and walked out of Kyoko's room. As she shut the door, she saw the others at the end of the hallway looking at her.

____

“Hell yeah I was right she would answer to Hina.” Hiro forced a small laugh.

____

“How is she doing?” Byakuya asked.

____

Hina shook her head, “Not well. Literally looks like she could die any second. Hell, she doesn’t even look the same,” She paused, “I need to go get food and water for her. She can barely even form a sentence.”

____

The atmosphere darkened severely after Makoto's death, everyone overall seemed out of it. Byakuya had been on edge, Toko had barely talked, Hiro just seemed more gloomy, and Hina lost her spark. The group just seemed worse, especially with Kyoko not making an appearance.

____

After about 5 minutes, Hina walked back into Kyoko's room with food and water. She sat back down and placed the food and water on the desk next to Kyoko.

____

“Thank y-you.” Kyoko said.

____

Hina gave a small smile and nodded. Around 20 minutes had passed, and Kyoko was already doing a bit better physically, but mentally was a different story.

____

“Kyoko, please come see everyone else soon. I don't think Makoto wouldn’t have wanted you to do this to yourself.” Hina pleaded.

____

“I really don’t believe that you know what Makoto would have wanted.” She pointed out.

____

“Huh? No Kyoko I didn’t mean it like that-“ She got cut off.

____

“Makoto is dead because of me. So there’s no reason to speculate what he would have wanted.” There was a hint of anger in Kyoko's voice.

____

Hina opened her mouth, but closed it. She didn’t want to agitate Kyoko anymore in her already fragile state. Without noticing, Hina was holding Kyokos hand. But only a few seconds after, Kyoko pulled her hand out of Hinas grip.

____

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t notice I did that..” Hina trailed off.

____

Kyoko didn’t respond immediately.

____

“Could I be left alone?” She quietly asked.

____

“Yeah, of course.” Hina sighed.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry kirihina shippers this fic has one sided kirihina >:)


	4. Chapter 4

### Chapter 4

“Is she doing any better?” Byakuya asked.

“Physically, yeah, mentally… I don’t know… she just doesn't seem all there.” Hina said.

“W-what do y-you mean by that?” Toko faced Hina.

“Well,” Hina started, “She was just… blaming herself. She barely talked, like she talked less than usual. She also has his, still bloody mind you, hoodie with her. She just doesn’t seem right.”

“That is… concerning. Considering her emotional outbursts, I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried something.” Byakuya stated.

“You don’t mean- oh god Byakuya why would you even say that!” Hina retorted.

“I’m just stating a possibility, it has already happened once.” 

“Kyoko wouldn’t. She’s not like that.”

“Again, all I am trying to say is that she might. You have to consider every possible outcome.”

Hina scoffed and started towards the door, “I’m going to check up on her one last time before nighttime.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_What’s the point of being here anymore? At this rate we are just going to live out our whole lives here. Makoto would have known what to do. His blind optimism somehow made him get that far. _Kyoko sighed. There was a small part of her yearning to leave this room but she ignored that thought. All she wanted was Makoto. She wanted to see his smile. To hear his voice. She just wanted him back.__

"That can’t happen now. All because you let him die. You voted for him in the end after all." Kyoko placed her hands over her face. Her life was crumbling before her eyes.

____

“How did I even let it get this far?” Her question hung in the air, “I ignored everything I was taught and got close to him. This is what happens.”

____

She had always been taught to not make emotional connections, and especially not to get that close to someone. She just didn’t want to be in this school anymore. She sighed, dropped her hands back down to her side, and stood up. She could stand without almost passing out, finally. However her inner voice was nagging her for that, she kept telling herself she deserved the pain for what she did to Makoto. But, after a few seconds of standing, her head began to pound. She groaned and started walking towards her bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror, she realized what Hina meant. Her hair was knotted and unkempt, her eyes were sunken, her skin was a pale-grayish color, and her gaze was empty. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She really didn’t want to answer it, but she knew at some point she had to stop grieving like this; it wasn’t healthy. She walked out of the bathroom and headed towards her door. As she opened the door she saw Hina giving a small smile.

____

“How are you doing?” Hina asked.

____

“Why do you keep coming back?” Kyoko ignored her question.

____

Hina paused for a moment, “We’re worried about you Kyoko, I’m worried about you.”

____

“Everything is okay.”

____

“You say that but you know it's not. I know it was terrible losing Makoto, but we can't lose you too.”

____

Kyoko looked down, “What are you implying?”

____

“N-nothing! I just mean locking yourself in your room,” Hina seemed a bit startled by Kyoko's response, “I mean, you’re slowly killing yourself… You can't keep doing this to yourself.”

____

Kyoko’s eyes shot back up, “Interesting… Do you think I am going to intentionally kill myself? Do you think I am going to murder? Please, listen to yourself. I am simply grieving over the death of one of the only people I have ever loved.”

____

“I-I don’t think you’re going to do any of that…” She said, “It’s just… the way you’re dealing with his death seems…. unhealthy.”

____

“Do you really believe I have not realized that?” A hint of aggression reappeared in her voice, “I fully understand what I’m doing is ‘unhealthy’. What else am I supposed to do? We're trapped here. Our situation doesn’t exactly provide any way to properly grieve.”

____

“You think I don’t know that?” Hina raised her voice, “What do you think happened with Sakura? My girlfriend killed herself, Kyoko. I think you remember that trial.”

____

Kyoko didn't say anything.

____

“It was the heat of the moment, I was angry,” She continued, “It's not that I wanted to kill any of you, I wanted to die too. I know how stressful it is to see someone you love so much die right in front of you. But right now, I need you to stay with us.”

____

Kyoko still kept silent.

____

Hina sighed, “I’ll leave you alone now… but please Kyoko. I can’t lose you too.”

____

Kyoko had noticed Hina’s voice become shaky, almost as if she was holding back tears. She nodded and Hina stepped back into the hall, and Kyoko shut the door. She headed back to her bed and stared at Makotos bloodied sweatshirt. Only a couple seconds later, she broke down and began sobbing. After a few minutes she calmed down and wiped her eyes. She looked at the clock, and it read 9:55 pm. Kyoko opened her door and started heading towards the kitchen.

____

“Makoto… I’m sorry.”

____


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******!!!!TW FOR SUICIDE!!!!******

### Chapter 5

It was only about 10:10, but Hina was still anxious about Kyoko. The talk they had was still lingering in her mind. Kyoko just stopped responding at some point, and it irked Hina for some reason. I should probably check in on her again… Hina stood up and walked out of her room and headed towards Kyoko's room. She was about to knock on her door, but it was ajar. Her heart dropped, it wasn’t normal for Kyoko to leave her door unlocked and opened.

“Kyoko?” She called out while entering the room.

It seemed as if nobody was in the room, nothing seemed right. As she walked in further to the room, she saw the bathroom door slightly cracked.

“Kyoko? Are you in there?”

No answer. Hina slowly opened the door and saw a gruesome scene. Kyoko was laying on the ground with blood pooling around her. Not only was there a copious amount of blood on the ground, but in the sink as well. Both of her wrists were slit open deeply and a knife was laying next to her body. Her breaths were shallow and her eyes were closed. Hina began to feel her legs shake, but something overtook her fear and shock, and she picked up Kyoko's body. She began to run towards the nurses office, passing a confused Byakuya on the way.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Byakuya yelled.

Hina ignored him as she kept running. She made it to the med bay relatively quickly, with Byakuya not far behind. As Hina placed Kyoko down on a bed, Byakuya came running in.

“What happened?” He sputtered.

“I don't know! I just found her like this! Do you know how to give someone blood?” fretted Hina.

“Yes I have some knowledge,” He said, hastily making his way towards the blood, “Is she even alive though?”

Hina looked at Kyoko, who was barely breathing, but her eyes began to open slightly.

“Yes! Hurry the hell up!” Hina yelled, “Come on Kyoko please… please you have to stay awake.”

Byakuya finally came over after what seemed like an eternity. After Byakuya had finished setting up the blood and IV, he began to stitch Kyoko’s wrists, and dress them with bandages. After he had finished, Hina sat down next to Kyoko, who was still clinging onto life.

“Would you care to explain what happened?” Byakuya questioned.

“I… I went to check up on her again,” Hina began to tear up, “And I found her on the bathroom floor with a knife in her hand.”

“It seems as if I was correct.” Byakuya said, almost as if he was gloating.

“God you’re sick.” Hina hissed.

“Tch. I was right, wasn’t I?”

Hina frowned, there was no point in arguing. She looked back down at Kyoko, whose breaths became steadier.

“Anyways,” Byakuya added, “I’m going to my dorm. If you need any assistance, come knock on my door.”

“Thanks.” Hina nodded.

Byakuya had left, and Hina continued to watch Kyoko. _Why, Kyoko. Why did you do this..? _Hina felt tears coming to her eyes again.__

“Please, just be okay.” Hina said softly.

——————————————————————

Kyoko kept glancing to make sure no one was around. She didn’t expect anyone to be out this late, however someone may have been. She made her way into the kitchen and headed towards the knives. She outstretched her hand, but hesitated in grabbing one. She lifted up the largest one, hid it in her jacket, and hurried back to her room. She made sure to leave her dorm door open, as she wanted to make sure they could actually find her body. She looked over at Makoto's hoodie one last time.

“I think Hina was right,” she began to choke up, “I don’t think you would have wanted this. I’m sorry.”

She walked into her bathroom and took a look in the mirror one last time. She had begun to cry without even noticing, but wiped the tears and rolled up her sleeves. She raised the knife, inhaled, and sliced her left wrist deeply. She let a small cry of pain out, but continued on with her plan. She then did the same to her right wrist, again letting out a cry. Her arms began to shake as she dropped the knife on the ground. She was looking down at her profusely bleeding wrists as her vision started to darken.

“I’m…. sorry…. Makoto.” She took sharp breaths in between words.

She felt her body getting weaker, and after a few minutes, her vision went dark and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit short, the next one will be longer :)


	6. Chapter 6

### Chapter 6

Hina hadn’t slept that night. Mainly because it was against the rules, but she was also too worried about Kyoko. She was pacing outside the medbay until she heard Monokumas morning announcement. She quickly made her way back in and saw Kyoko sitting up slightly on her bed, examining her wrists.

“K-kyoko!” Hina gasped.

Kyoko slowly lifted her head to look at Hina.

“How…?” She said softly.

“Hm? How what?”

“Alive. How… am I alive?” She seemed to be getting agitated, “Why am I alive?”

“I found you barely alive last night… W-why do you seem angry?”

Kyoko had a slightly confused look on her face, “Firstly, it's quite embarrassing for you to see me in such a state; Secondly, I’m supposed to be dead.”

Hina seemed perplexed by her answer, why was she so angry about it? There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them.

“Why, Kyoko?” lamented Hina, “Why would you do this?”

Kyoko didn’t answer, she just looked back down at her wrists. Byakuya walked in only a few minutes later. When Kyoko saw him, she became flustered. She clearly didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

“I would like to request that you two refrain from telling anyone else for now.” firmly stated Kyoko.

“Too late, I told the others this morning. They were questioning why Hina was not present, and why there was blood in the halls,” began Byakuya, “Anyways, your dressings need to be changed.”

While Byakuya began collecting new bandages, Kyoko bowed her head. She already disliked them seeing her right after Makoto's execution and eventual death, now seeing her in this vulnerable state was shameful to her.

“May I see your arms?” Byakuya had walked back over to her bedside.

Kyoko lifted her head and her arms. She winced at the pain in her wrists as Byakuya began to remove her old dressings. Her cuts had sutures in them, but her surrounding skin still was stained with her dried blood. Every movement Byakuya made putting the bandages on made her wrists radiate an intense pain, and she was grimacing in pain almost the whole time.

“Do you still feel lightheaded or dizzy? I do not know how much blood you lost, and the one transfusion bag may have not been enough.” Byakuya questioned.

Kyoko shook her head. Byakuya seemed skeptical of her answer, but he didn’t want to push her right now.

“Alright, but I am going to give you a saline drip to prevent dehydration.” Byakuya stated.

Kyoko nodded, and Byakuya headed towards the medical supplies again. He grabbed a saline bag and attached it to Kyoko's IV line.

“If you feel okay for now, I will leave,” announced Byakuya, “Hina, please keep an eye on her and be sure she does not attempt to do anything.”

Kyoko shot a glance at Byakuya as he said that, and Hina nodded. He walked out of the room, and in his place, a familiar face appeared.

“Damn! How embarrassing is it to be alive after slitting your wrists!” Monokuma laughed, “God if I was you I’d try to kill myself again!”

“Monokuma, if you would be so kind to leave.” Kyoko said, surprisingly calmly.

“Woah? No yelling this time? No crying? No letting your mask slip? Where’d your impersonation of stupid gambling bitch go?” Monokuma taunted.

Kyoko ignored him, but Hina couldn’t.

“Just leave you sadistic fuck.” Hina chastised.

“Aww is someone twying to be scawy uwu?? Anyways, to hell with you two, this is boring.” and with that, Monokuma disappeared.

“Kyoko, don’t take what he said to heart.” Hina fretted.

“I know.” Kyoko stated bluntly.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence. Hina felt awkward being there, not only because of her small, lingering crush on Kyoko, but because of the state she was in. She clearly didn’t want anyone around, but who knows what she might do if she was left alone again.

“Hina.” Kyoko’s voice pierced through the air.

“Y-yes?” Hina seemed startled by her breaking the silence.

“May I be left alone?”

“I-I’m sorry,” replied Hina, “Normally I would listen to you but-“

“But you think I might do something. I understand.” Kyoko interjected.

“I really am sorry.”

Kyoko shook her head slightly, “It’s okay.”

Hina went silent for a couple seconds, “You don’t have to answer but… why did you do it?”

Kyoko looked up at her, taking her time to respond.

“I know it was a terrible idea and Makoto would have hated it,” Kyoko answered, “But… with everything that’s happened, it all just feels pointless.”

“Well we're still alive, aren’t we? Nothing is really pointless,” Hina tried to reassure her, “I mean, I know our situation sucks but…”

“We may be alive but the others aren’t,” Kyoko pointed out, “Sayaka's death hit me a little bit, I assume it was just because I found her cute. But since I didn’t really know her, it wasn’t too terrible. But I think it was after Celeste died. That’s when everything started to go downhill for me.”

“Oh.. Were you two together?” Hina asked.

Kyoko gave a small shrug, “Testing the waters, I guess. We never were officially dating.”

“I could have assumed that, you definitely seemed a little off after her death.” Hina added.

“I believe that's when Makoto and I had started becoming very close,” Kyoko continued, “We were already becoming closer before her execution, but he consoled me after it. He knew Celeste and I were close.”

Hina gave a small smile, she was glad Kyoko was talking more.

“Makoto… He was just the breaking point for me,” Kyoko sighed, “I went against everything I was taught and got too close to him.”

“Kyoko, it’s okay… You’re allowed to like people.” Hina emphasized.

Kyoko shook her head, “I really shouldn’t as a detective. I was always taught that you must be unbiased in all situations, and when you get too close to someone, your emotions sway you.”

“Screw that,” Hina declared, “I mean really, telling someone they have to hide their emotions?”

“It was just ingrained in my head as a young child,” responded Kyoko, “I understand why, however, not only is having no bias key to detective work, but emotions are painful.”

“Well, yeah,” Hina started, “But since you never really dealt with them, I guess it’s understandable that you’d want to respond to them like you did.”

Kyoko nodded, “That could explain it, yes. However, I’m finished talking about myself, for now at least. I am curious about you, however.”

Hina was surprised she revealed that much about herself. They all mostly regarded her as the “mysterious” girl, not really even attempting to connect with anyone.

“Me? What do you want to know?” inquired Hina.

“Overall just your experience here, and if you want, possibly early life?”

“O-okay,” Hina seemed surprised by her sudden request, “Well, when we first got here, I guess you all could tell I had a thing for Sakura.”

Kyoko nodded, “Yes… you weren’t too skilled at hiding it.”

“It’s not like I cared if you guys found out,” Hina shrugged, “I’ve always been pretty open about being a lesbian I guess, it never really bothered me. But damn, you were good at hiding it. I definitely had my suspicions, though.”

“I don’t really enjoy people knowing about my love life, male or female.” informed Kyoko.

“No yeah I totally get that,” said Hina, “Anyways, Sakura’s death was kinda traumatic for me. Hell, that trial was a mess. That was my way of attempting, I guess. And then I kinda did the same thing you did, I locked myself in my room.”

“I do remember you doing that, however it was definitely better that you came out only after a few days.” Kyoko confirmed.

“I guess, as much as I was hurting, I can’t really be alone for that long. Besides, I-“ Hina was cut off by a voice outside the med bay.

“Hina, could you come out here please?” Byakuya called from the doorway.

Hina looked at Kyoko with a face that read “I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay, you can go.” Kyoko affirmed.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be back.” Hina frowned.

With that, Hina got up and walked out into the hallway.

“What?” Hina asked.

“Monokuma came up to us in the dining hall and told us to meet in the gym.” stated Byakuya.

“Why didn’t he just make an announcement?” Hina asked.

“I am as confused as you. He just told me to go get you two. I don’t understand why he couldn’t have done it himself, though.” Byakuya scoffed.

“Kyoko… too?” Hina seemed worried, “I don’t know if she is okay to go. What if it’s a motive?”

“She must go, who knows what Monokuma might do if she didn’t show up.” Byakuya said firmly.

“O-okay.. I’ll tell her.”

“Please hurry this up, we don’t have all day.”

As Hina walked back in she was bewildered. She saw Kyoko's hands and arms bloodied.

“KYOKO!” Hina yelled, which prompted Byakuya to rush in.

“My god what is wrong with this girl,” Byakuya seemed fed up at this point as he rushed over to Kyoko, “I’m putting more sutures in when we get back from the gym, for now we’ll just put a heavy dressing on. Hina, retrieve me some bandages.”

Kyoko had stayed silent, except for a sigh when Byakuya came in.

“Kyoko- We’re gonna deal with this later but for now Monokuma wants us to go to the gym. Are you okay to walk?” Hina asked nervously.

Kyoko nodded, her face was in a small scowl.

“Okay that’s good enough for now, let me detach your drip.” Byakuya said as he shifted himself towards the IV pole.

After Byakuya had taken out her line, Kyoko rolled down her sleeves and stood up. She swayed a little bit when first getting up, but Hina rushed to her side to support her. They exited the bay, and began walking towards the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to the people who are actually interested in this fic, it really means a lot. this is definitely one of my favorite fics i've written and it makes me very happy to see people supporting it. anyways, forgot to mention but yeah in this hina is a lesbian and kyoko is bi :). again, thank u guys for the support!!


	7. Chapter 7

### Chapter 7

“Ok listen up ya little shits,” Monokuma yelled, “Nothin’ has really happened in awhile, besides our dear Kyoko slitting her wrists, so its motive time!”

Hina’s heart sank. This is the  _ last  _ thing Kyoko needs right now. She was even more worried, this time they didn't have Makoto to reassure them, though he was wrong every time, it still gave everyone a little hope. She looked over at Kyoko, who was slightly shaking, out of either fear or anger. Hina assumed it was a mix of both based on her clenching her fists and the look on her face.

“We’re gonna take a trip down memory lane and go back to where it all started; The AV room!” Monokuma announced.

No one said anything. This usually was the point where Makoto would try to say something reassuring, in this case it would probably be something like “The videos are fake! Whatever's on them, don’t believe it!”.

“Ok y’all gremlins can go watch the videos now.” Monokuma waved his hand, signaling them to go.

As much as they didn’t want to, they had to listen to Monokuma. After walking in the halls silently, they reached the AV room. Hina looked over at Kyoko before they entered, and her expression was exposing her fear. Just like the first time, there were CDs in a box. They all grabbed their respective CDs and began to play them. Hinas CD started off with her and Sakura together, but she anticipated something bad coming. The screen went black, then came back on showing Sakura's dead body. Hina shivered and looked away, tears starting to well in her eyes. She looked back, and the picture of Sakura's dead body faded to black, then the video was over. Kyoko still hadn’t begun to play her CD yet, but not long after Hina was finished watching, Kyoko placed hers in the player. Because Kyoko was next to her, Hina couldn’t help but watch, especially because she needed to know what effect this would have on Kyoko. It began with Kyoko and Makoto together. Then, just as Hina’s video did, her screen went black. What came on first was a replay of the end of the trial, Makoto reached out his hand towards Kyoko before getting dragged to his execution. His execution then played, again showing his body practically snapping in half. It then finally cut to Makoto's last moments before his death and up to his death. The screen then went black once again, but words appeared on her screen that read, “It’s your fault, Kyoko Kirigiri. The only one you loved is dead because of your misdeeds.” Hina then realized what the point of this was. This was specialized for Kyoko. This was made to push her, and only her, over the edge. Hina looked up at Kyoko, oddly enough, she had a slight smile on her face, but that was soon contradicted by tears. Hina quickly led Kyoko out of the room and back to the medical bay, with Byakuya following. Kyoko sat down on the bed again, and was still crying with an eerie smile on her face.

“What did she even see?” Byakuya asked in a concerned tone.

Hina looked up at him and mouthed the words, “I can’t say in front of her”. Byakuya looked around and found a notepad and a pen, and handed it to Hina. Hina began to write down exactly what Kyoko saw, and added that this was most likely a motive meant only for Kyoko. Byakuya nodded his head after he finished reading it.

“Kyoko, look at me. Byakuya is going to stitch your wrists again, okay?” Hina said in a soft voice.

Kyoko didn’t even acknowledge her. Byakuya carefully took her wrists and sutured them once again. After he finished, Hina motioned for him to leave, and he nodded and walked out.

“Kyoko. Kyoko please listen to me. It’s not your fault. In no way is it your fault. What happened was all the mastermind, not you.”

Kyoko shook her head, tears still steaming down her face, “You really believe that? I may as well be the mastermind. My lie cost him his life. He deserves to be here, to be alive. I was supposed to be killed in his place.”

“Ky-kyoko please don’t say that,” Hina frowned, “I need you here… We need to all get out together. For their sake.”

“For their sake?” exasperated Kyoko, “For their sake? Hina, they’re all dead. There is no ‘their sake’. They’re dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.”

Hina was taken aback. This didn’t even seem like the same girl. Her personality changed entirely from before the motive. Hina became increasingly worried, she didn’t want to think that Monokumas plan actually worked.

“Kyoko, they’re dead for a reason,” Hina was careful in choosing her words, “But just staying in this godforsaken school after they died… Kyoko, I need you right now. Please…”

“You’re right,” she lifted her head and looked at Hina, “Staying here isn’t what they would have wanted.” 

Hina was slightly nervous about that statement, but she assumed she was just reading too much into it. She believed in Kyoko, she knew she wouldn’t murder anyone. Without thinking, Hina wrapped her arms around Kyoko.

“Please… I need you here,” Hina was on the verge of tears, “Don’t do anything stupid. I can’t lose you too.”

Kyoko was tense at first, but she soon accepted it and hugged her back.

“I’m sorry, Hina.” Kyoko said.

“For… for what?” Hina asked, holding Kyoko’s shoulders and pushing herself back to look at her.

Kyoko didn't answer the question, “May I go back to my room?”

“I mean, I guess?”

“Great.” Kyoko stood up and started walking towards the door.

Hina stood up and followed her back to the dorms and eventually her room. But, along the way, Hina couldn't stop thinking about how quickly her mood changed.  _ She wouldn’t actually try to murder someone, would she?  _ Hina looked at Kyoko walking in front of her.  _ It would be stupid to at this point… since theres so little of us.  _ They made it to Kyoko’s room, however Kyoko hesitated in going in.

“Are you okay?” Hina asked nervously.

Kyoko nodded and opened the door to see someone else already in there.

“Byakuya, what exactly are you doing in my room?” Kyoko seemed annoyed.

“Cleaning. The stench of blood is not one that I enjoy.” 

Kyoko looked around, “Where is Makoto’s sweatshirt?”

“In the wash. It’s extremely unsanitary to have that thing lying around while it still has blood on it.” Byakuya clarified.

Hina understood what was about to happen based on Kyoko’s reaction when she pointed out how unsafe it is.

“Excuse me?” Kyoko raised her voice, “I don’t remember asking you to intrude and clean. I especially never asked you to touch his stuff.”

“Tch. I was simply attempting to help. Besides, having that thing around like that could have made you ill. It’s not as if I threw it away.” explained Byakuya.

Kyoko stayed silent, her rage building up inside her.

“Byakuya, leave.” ordered Hina before Kyoko could get at him.

Byakuya shrugged and did as he was told, and he shut the door, leaving Hina and Kyoko alone.

“That was the last thing I had of him, and it’s gone.” stated Kyoko.

“Byakuya is right though, It’s not gone, it’s just in the wash.” Hina knew this wouldn’t make her feel any better, but she still attempted.

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Kyoko growled, “I’m going to retrieve it.”

Kyoko began walking out the door, and Hina followed her.

“I understand you want to keep watch over me, but I don’t believe it’s necessary for you to follow me everywhere.” Kyoko insisted.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you but-“ Hina got cut off.

“Yes, I know, we’ve also had this conversation.” Kyoko began to open each washing machine until she found Makoto’s damp hoodie.

Kyoko began to walk out, and headed back to her room.

“Goddammit Byakuya,” Kyoko muttered under her breath.

Kyoko placed the sweatshirt down on the table in her room in an extremely careful way that puzzled Hina. Kyoko was placing down gently as if it were a child. She ignored it, but something about Kyoko's demeanor after the video was of great concern to her. After placing the sweatshirt on the table, she began to pace for no apparent reason.

“Are… Are you ok?” Hina asked.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” She put plainly.

“About the video?”

She shook her head, “His death.”

Hina stayed silent, she really didn't know what to say in response. Kyoko just kept pacing, and began to start scratching at her wrists. 

Hina grabbed Kyoko’s hands when she noticed the scratching, “Kyoko… it’s okay.”

Kyoko's hands began to tremble slightly, and she looked up at Hina.

“He’s dead. Why is he dead? Why am I still alive? He didn’t deserve this. He should be here right now.” Kyoko’s voice was meek.

Hina’s worry only increased as Kyoko began to break down again.

“Kyoko, you’re alive for a reason,” Hina place her hands on Kyoko's cheeks, “I know it hurts now, but please, if not for my sake, then Makoto’s, please stay alive.”

Kyoko's gaze went blank, and she just stood there. Hina lowered her hands after she had felt Kyoko stop trembling, and Kyoko lowered her head. There was a short silence, until it was interrupted by Monokumas nightly announcement. After it was over, Kyoko shifted her gaze towards Hina.

“Am I right to assume you’re staying here?” asked Kyoko.

Hina nodded, “I’m sorry… I’m just scared of losing you. Oh! And don’t worry about me sleeping in your bed, I’m fine in the desk chair.”

“Are you sure?” Kyoko turned her head ever so slightly to the side, “I don’t mind.”

“Thanks but I’m okay.” Hina refused.

Kyoko nodded and grabbed Makoto's hoodie. Kyoko took off her jacket, hesitated, and put Makoto’s hoodie on. Surprisingly, it fit her, even though Makoto was about 3 inches shorter. Hina guessed it was due to her, borderline unhealthy, slender build. As Kyoko walked towards her bed, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” Hina volunteered as she stood up and began towards the door.

When Hina opened the door, she saw Byakuya looking at her.

“If I could speak to you for a moment?” he asked.

Hina was nervous leaving Kyoko alone again after what she did this afternoon, but she agreed and stepped out into the hallway.

“I think she may be developing PTSD,” opined Byakuya, “I would prepare yourself to possibly witness her have nightmares or night terrors.”

“...How am I even supposed to know if she's having one. It’s a dream?”

“Nightmares associated with PTSD tend to be extremely vivid and intense, and commonly involve trashing and other sudden movements. She will also most likely wake up in the middle of the night.”

Hina sighed, “Okay, goodnight Byakuya.”

Byakuya turned and walked away, and Hina closed and locked the door. She started walking back towards the chair positioned next to Kyoko’s bed. She was nervous about what was to come next, especially if Kyoko had PTSD.

“What did Byakuya need?” Kyoko asked.

Hina contemplated on telling her, “He said he thinks you might be getting PTSD… he also said you might have nightmares, like really vivid ones.”

Kyoko gave a small frown, “I understand.”

“I’ll be here, don’t worry too much about it.”

Kyoko nodded and laid back on the bed. Hina turned the lights off, and watched to make sure Kyoko fell asleep alright. Hina didn’t fall asleep, however. She felt that if she did, Kyoko might do something, moreover she wanted to be able to calm her down if she did have nightmares. Hina’s mind began to wander. She was trying to piece together how exactly Kyoko felt.  _ I remember her not making an appearance for a day or two after Celeste’s execution, but it definitely wasn’t as bad as now. _ She guessed it was because Kyoko had prevented herself from getting close to Celeste, but Makoto was a different story. She did say they started getting very close after Celeste’s death.  _ Was it just because she was “vulnerable” after Celeste’s execution? Did she let her guard down or did she somewhat intentionally let Makoto get close?  _ Her eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she looked over at Kyoko, who was fast asleep.

“You don’t deserve any of this,” Hina sighed quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha sorry for this chapter 

### Chapter 8

“Kyoko?”

She was in the trial room, watching Makoto call out for her in a last attempt at survival. Metal quickly locked around his neck and dragged him back to his execution. Kyoko knew what was coming, and she was extremely fearful. They all watched as he moved closer and closer to death. Kyoko wanted to look away, but she couldn’t. It felt as if something were forcing her to watch. She began shaking as the end of Makoto’s execution drew closer. Soon enough, the block came down on Makoto, stopped halfway, but she still saw his body essentially snap in half.

——————————————————————

Kyoko let out a scream and sat up, jolting Hina awake in the process. She rushed over to comfort Kyoko, who was hyperventilating and crying lightly.

“Kyoko! Kyoko it’s okay,” Hina wrapped her arms around Kyoko, “Shh, I’m right here, you’re okay.”

It took Kyoko a few minutes to almost fully calm down, she rested her head on Hina’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Kyoko apologized.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Hina said softly, “Are you feeling any better?”

Kyoko pulled herself back from the hug, “Slightly.”

Hina dropped her arms and gave a small smile. “Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Hina looked at the clock as she turned the lights on, “It’s around 6:30 so,”

Kyoko shook her head. They both went quiet for around 5 minutes.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, you don’t deserve it.” insisted Hina.

Kyoko looked up at her.

“I want to get out of this place.” exasperated Kyoko.

_ She doesn’t mean…?  _ Hina began to worry about that statement. To put it so bluntly, especially in her mental state was of concern to Hina.

“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t stay here any longer.” Kyoko continued.

“K-Kyoko, calm down please…” fretted Hina, “We’re all gonna get out, I promise.”

Kyoko didn’t say anything. They had sat in silence until Monokumas daily morning announcement came on, and only a few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. Hina stood up and walked over to the door, already knowing who it was.

“What.” Hina said, still tired from only getting about 3 hours of sleep.

“How was the night?” Byakuya asked as Hina stepped out into the hall.

“She woke up around 30 minutes ago screaming.”

“My suspicions were confirmed,” began Byakuya, “However, I didn’t just come here to talk about the night. We need to take her dressings off.”

“She started scratching at them last night, I don’t know if she reopened them or not.”

“That's fine. I can retrieve some dressings if needed.”

Hina nodded and she stepped back into the room, Byakuya followed her. They both walked over to where Kyoko was now standing.

“Byakuya said your bandages can come off now.” Hina told Kyoko.

Before speaking, Hina noticed Byakuya seemed perplexed by the fact that Kyoko was wearing Makoto’s hoodie. He didn’t stay quiet for long, however.

“That’s correct, now if you would please hand me your arms.” ordered Byakuya.

Kyoko held her arms out, and Byakuya began to unwrap her dressings, revealing her blood stained sutured wounds.

“You may want to rinse the blood off,” Byakuya said as he examined her wrists, “If you would like to join us, we will be in the dining hall.”

Hina nodded and Byakuya left, slightly slamming the door as he did. Kyoko flinched at the noise and stood there for a moment before heading to the bathroom sink, and closing the door.

——————————————————————

Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror, and realized how disheveled she looked. Her once smooth hair had now become knotted, and her eyes appeared slightly bloodshot. She then looked down at her wrists, still ashamed of what she had done. She took Makoto’s hoodie off, turned on the water, and began rinsing off the dried blood. After she was done cleaning her wrists, she started to brush through her hair. She walked back into her room around 10 minutes later, and saw Hina waiting for her. Kyoko placed Makoto’s hoodie on her bed and put on her jacket.

“Are we going?” She asked Hina.

“O-oh! Of course!” Hina seemed slightly excited that Kyoko was willing to go out.

Kyoko, however, didn’t look happy at all. She was only doing this for Hina’s sake. Once they made it into the dining hall, the 3 of them greeted Hina and Kyoko. Hina, of course, responded to all of them, Kyoko didn’t say a word. It was silent for the rest of breakfast. Kyoko didn’t eat, which made Hina slightly mad in the moment, but she didn't want to push Kyoko too far. Soon, the others began to leave, and Kyoko and Hina were left alone. 

“I need to get out of this school.” Kyoko said out of nowhere.

“...We’ll get out, okay?” reassured Hina, “I promise.”

“Hey, could I be left alone for a while?” Kyoko asked, “It won’t be long… I’ll head back to my room in a few minutes.”

Hina hesitated, “Uhm…. Yeah I guess? J-just stay safe… I’ll be waiting in your room.” 

Kyoko nodded and Hina walked out, leaving Kyoko alone. After making sure no one was around, she headed into the kitchen. She walked towards the knives, and grabbed the same one she used earlier, and put it in her jacket. After concealing the knife, she started towards her room. As she opened her door, she saw Hina pacing. 

“Oh you’re back!” Hina slightly smiled.

Kyoko nodded and shut the door. She then, once again, put Makoto’s hoodie on, making sure that the knife did not fall out of her jacket.

“...I-if you don’t mind me asking,” Hina began, “Why do you keep wearing that?”

Kyoko shrugged, “It gives me some comfort.”

“Why did you keep your jacket on?” Hina pointed out.

“I tend to get cold very easily.” 

“Makes sense, this school is freezing most of the time.”

Kyoko walked over and sat on her desk chair.

“You can sleep, if you want,” Kyoko offered, “I noticed you didn’t go to sleep until around 3. Then I woke you up at 6.”

“How…? What time did you go to sleep?” Hina appeared slightly worried.

“4:30, I couldn’t sleep.”

“I think you need sleep more than I do.”

Kyoko shook her head, “It’s okay, really. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Hina asked, “I can go to my room if you want.”

“No, you wouldn’t be able to sleep based on how nervous you got when you left me alone for a few minutes.” Kyoko reckoned.

Hina paused, “Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

Hina laid down, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Kyoko had attempted to fall asleep, but every little noise set her off. After around 1 1/2, however, she did fall asleep. However, hours later she was woken up. Thankfully, it wasn’t due to a nightmare, but instead by Hina.

“Kyoko it’s like 9 at night.” disclosed Hina.

Kyoko nodded, “I don’t think we’re sleeping tonight.”

“Yeah, whatever, we can just have a girls sleepover where we stay up all night and tell each other secrets.” joked Hina.

Kyoko noticed Hina slowly began returning to her peppy self. However, Kyoko knew what was coming soon enough; she had to wait until after nighttime arrived.

“Hey I’m gonna go make some tea, wanna come?” Hina offered.

“Okay.” Kyoko replied.

They both began walking towards the door, then to the dining hall. No one was around and the school was quiet. 

“Would you like a cup?” Hina asked.

Kyoko shook her head, and Hina headed into the kitchen. She reappeared a few minutes later holding a cup and sitting down across from Kyoko. Kyoko had zoned out, and she was just staring down at the table.

“How are you holding up?” inquired Hina.

Kyoko didn’t answer.

“Kyoko? You okay?”

Still no answer.  _ I have to do this. God I’m sorry Hina but I just can’t take this anymore. _

“Kyoko.” Hina said firmly.

Kyoko was pulled back into reality and looked up at Hina and nodded slightly.

“We should probably head back soon, it's almost-“ Hina was cut off.

Monokumas nighttime announcement came on, stating that the dining hall would be closed soon. Hina stood up and began walking out of the dining hall, Kyoko following behind her. After they were in the hallway, Kyoko stopped and looked around, making sure no one was out. 

“Hina,” Kyoko walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her, “I’m sorry.”

Hina placed her arms around Kyoko, “Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything.”

Kyoko took her right hand off Hina, and reached under the hoodie and into her jacket, pulling the knife out.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Hina.” She said as she stabbed Hina in the stomach, pushing it until only the handle was visible.


	9. Chapter 9

### Chapter 9

_ What?  _ Hina began to shake.  _ Why? Why why why why why? _ Kyoko began to pull away, however Hina wouldn’t let go. She felt the warmness of blood start to cover her abdomen, then felt a sharp and intense pain. She tried breathing, but she instead began coughing up blood. Her arms were becoming weaker, and she let go of Kyoko, falling on the floor. She was gasping for air, but the blood was choking her. She reached her shaking arm up towards Kyoko as her vision began to darken.

“I-I… I’m so s-sorry Hina.” Hina could barely hear her, but she knew by the tone of her voice she was crying.

Hina dropped her arm as she attempted to take in one last breath, and soon, was met with death.

——————————————————————

Kyoko was crying.  _ I’m so sorry Hina… I couldn’t take this school anymore…  _ Kyoko started running back towards her room, leaving Hina’s corpse behind. As she closed the door to her room, she let out a scream and began to sob. Only a moment later, she began to laugh while still crying.

“Fuck what’s wrong with me?” her eyes began to began to burn, “What the  _ fuck _ is wrong with me? What did I just do? She didn’t do anything. She seemed to be the only one who cared and I just... betrayed her.”

Kyoko looked down and saw blood staining the sweatshirt, and that made her even more unstable. She took it off and threw it across her room in a fit of rage, and it slid under her bed.

“Are you happy, Makoto?” Kyoko was still crying, “Of course you’re not! You wouldn’t have wanted this. Why did you feel the need to protect me? You should be here and I deserve to be fucking dead.”

Kyoko didn’t sleep at all. She spent most of the night crying and saying to herself that she should be dead. She soon lost track of time, but caught herself 10 minutes before 7 am. She tried to stop crying, and splashed her face with cold water in an attempt to make the puffiness from crying go down. She knew she had to see the body again, and act like nothing happened between them. She was becoming increasingly nervous as the time neared 7, but she hid it like she normally did before his death. Monokumas announcement came on, and a few moments after, she walked outside of her room, preparing herself for what was to come. After barely taking a step out, the body discovery announcement played throughout the school. Kyoko started walking towards where she left the body. Once catching a glimpse through the others, she gasped, it wasn’t acting however, she regretted it immensely.

_ I did this to get out I did this to get out I’m going to get out I’m getting out _ . She tried to justify the murder to reassure herself. She had made her way to the others, who were standing there staring at the body. Kyoko knew she had to treat this like a normal murder, she couldn’t get caught. Kyoko had noticed, however, that Byakuya was glancing at her with a look of concern on his face. Of course, she had to ignore that and hope he was concerned because he believed she would be badly affected by Hina’s death. Kyoko walked towards the corpse to begin examining it to relieve suspicion, if there was any. However, as she was examining the body, she felt extremely guilty, but she didn’t let it show. After she finished examining her victim, Byakuya spoke.

“The Monokuma File shows she was killed last night around 10,” Byakuya was looking down at his handbook, “Kyoko, she was with you the whole night, was she not?”

Kyoko shook her head, “She had left my room around 9 to get some tea before nighttime.” 

“She… left you alone?” Byakuya seemed confused.

“Yes, she did so earlier yesterday too after breakfast.”

“Tch. Those were bad decisions on her part.”

“What are you implying?”

“To put it simply, you’re emotionally unstable.”

The other 2 looked at Byakuya after saying that.

“Interesting  _ you _ would say that.” chastised Kyoko.

“Pardon me?” Byakuya raised his voice, “I am the unstable one?”

“Since Makoto’s death, you have been more on edge, leaving you to have mood swings and become more irritable,” began Kyoko, “Now, I am not trying to make the claim that I haven’t had issues since his death, but you’re just being hypocritical. So, if you would, please don’t make anymore stupid remarks.”

Byakuya went silent and just gawked at Kyoko.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, one of us here is a murderer, and I am not staying around to become a second victim.” Kyoko turned and began walking back towards the dorms.

However, she heard footsteps behind her, and she turned around and saw Byakuya following her.

“Why exactly are you following me?” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“I’m replacing the job of Hina,” Byakuya responded, “Besides, I would like to see if she left anything in your room last night.”

“I don’t need someone to watch over my every move.” argued Kyoko.

“Yes, you do. Especially now that Hina is dead. I have no clue how you’ll react, and I’d prefer if the rest of us can stay alive until the trial.”

Kyoko was glaring at him for a few more moments, then kept walking back to her dorm.

As Byakuya searched Kyoko's room, he noticed something under her bed. He took a quick glance and thought he saw something resembling blood on whatever was under there, but he ignored it for the time being.

“Did you have any more nightmares?” Byakuya asked.

“Not last night, I didn’t sleep.”

“Why is that?”

“Hina and I had almost slept the whole day,” explained Kyoko, “However I am taking a lot longer to fall asleep.”

“That’s understandable,” Byakuya had finished his search, “Have you had any flashbacks? Or have you noticed you’ve been more on edge?”

Kyoko paused, “I haven’t had any flashbacks, but I have noticed sudden and loud noises are making me more anxious.”

Byakuya nodded, “There’s nothing of interest in here, besides her room key, and I don’t believe there's much more we can investigate besides the body. We could possibly try her room?”

Kyoko agreed and the both of them started towards Hina’s room. Kyoko was nervous that Byakuya was beginning to figure her out, but she was masking her emotions hopefully somewhat well. Kyoko and Byakuya both searched Hina’s room, to no avail. As they exited the room, Monokuma appeared on the monitors.

“Hey ya lil’ shits! You know what time it is! Head to the red door and let's see who the hell is gonna die today.”

_ Fuck. Someone's going to find me out. _ Kyoko had zoned out.

“Kyoko! What the hell is wrong with you? We have to go.” Byakuya snapped.

“Sorry.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trial time! chapter 11 will most likely be the last chapter, so almost done!!

### Chapter 10

### 

The elevator ride down was uncomfortable, but soon the elevator stopped and opened. They all began to walk to their assigned spots. The last time they had come down here, Makoto had been sent to his death for a murder he didn’t commit.  _ The same is about to happen to me. _

“Alright, lets get on with it.” spat Monokuma.

“The murder weapon was a kitchen knife, and she was killed almost exactly like Sayaka.” explained Byakuya.

Kyoko shuddered slightly at the mention of Sayaka. It had felt like she was killed years ago, but it was only a couple of weeks ago.

“Yo how in the fuck are we supposed to get anywhere?? There were literally no clues.” Hiro insisted.

The room went quiet as they had realized nothing was implying who the killer was.

“Have we considered the possibility of suicide?” Kyoko broke the silence.

“D-did she e-even have a r-reason?” queried Toko.

Kyoko paused to think, “I think we all noticed her change in demeanor… She seemed depressed after his death.”

“Would that really drive her to suicide?” wondered Byakuya.

“After the death of Sakura, then Makoto… It’s very possible.” Kyoko commented.

“Yes, but we also must consider the possibility of murder,” responded Byakuya, “And that means considering that someone here is a killer.”

They all went silent after Byakuya’s statement.

“How the hell are we supposed to figure this out bruh.” asked Hiro.

“Yes, I do agree there aren’t many clues that point us to the events that occurred last night.” Kyoko contributed, “However, I think we should say what exactly we were doing last night to hopefully get an idea.”

“That could help, yes.” Byakuya nodded, “I was walking around the school until 8:40, then I spent the rest of the night in my room. I did not see Hina at all that night.”

“I was literally just in my room the entire night smoking.” revealed Hiro.

The rest of them stopped and looked at Hiro.  _ How did he even get it in here..? _

“I-I was with Byakuya t-the whole n-night.” added Toko.

“And I was in my room the whole night… Either one of us is lying or she really did kill herself.” disclosed Kyoko.

“Let’s consider where the body was found,” recalled Byakuya, “She looked as if she had taken a few steps out of the dining hall, then was killed, either by herself or by someone here.”

“There wasn’t any evidence of a struggle, suggesting that she wasn’t attacked.” Kyoko pointed out.

“C-couldn’t she just have been t-taken by surprise?” spoke Toko.

Kyoko shook her head, “No, she was stabbed in the stomach. Unless a killer came up behind her and wrapped their arm around to the front, which is unnecessary work for the killer.”

“However, I’m not too keen on the thought she killed herself,” opined Byakuya, “she most likely would have done it in private, not in the open like that where someone could have caught her in the act.”

_ Fuck.  _ Kyoko grew weary of the direction this trial was going.

Reluctantly, she agreed, “Yes, that does seem like the most logical conclusion.”

“So…. uhh… it wasn’t me.” Hiro shrugged.

“M-me neither.” announced Toko.

“I would not stoop so low as to murder.” insisted Byakuya.

“I have no reason to murder, especially murder Hina.” Kyoko stated.

“Obviously one of us is lying.” sneered Byakuya.

“If we go through a rough timeline of events last night, we may be able to figure out who it was.” suggested Kyoko.

“Alright,” began Byakuya, “Kyoko and Hina had slept most of the day and had woken up around 9 pm. Hina had told Kyoko she was going to make tea, and Hina left Kyoko in her room. She headed towards the dining hall, and stayed in there for about an hour. She came out then was attacked and killed.”

“Sounds good but like… where did the knife come from?” puzzled Hiro.

“Ah yes… I hadn’t thought about the knife.” Byakuya replied, “I believe the attacker must have retrieved the knife earlier, it's most likely this was premeditated as none of us claim that we went out.”

_ Shit. Fuck you, Byakuya. _

“And Kyoko…” Byakuya hesitated, “That reminds me… What was under your bed?”

Kyoko’s heart sank. She just left Makoto’s bloody hoodie in her room.  _ God I’m so fucking stupid.  _

“Kyoko? Care to explain? Because it looked like there was blood on whatever that was.” accused Byakuya.

“Don’t you even dare attempt to paint me as a murderer.” cautioned Kyoko.

Byakuya shook his head, “I wasn’t trying to, but you saying that makes me assume that you’re hiding something of great importance to this case. So tell us, what was it?”

“It is of no relevance to this case.” Kyoko began to raise her voice. 

“Your demeanor says otherwise.” accused Byakuya.

“Of course I’m going to be on edge, you’re implying that I murdered her.”

“Then tell us what’s under your bed. That’s all I’m asking you.”

“Like I already stated, it has no relevance to Hina’s murder.”

“Well, it was in your room, wasn’t it? And Hina had stayed in your room that night, am I correct? So I have a suspicion it is related to this case.”

_ Fuck fuck fuck I’m caught. I’ll get voted either way. ….No, I have to keep trying. _

Kyoko calmed herself quickly, “What gives you the right to accuse me? Honestly, it makes you look suspicious.”

“You’re blaming me? I have no reason to murder.” Byakuya's mood shifted, and he was now on the verge of yelling, “I was asking you a simple question that you refused to answer as you went on the defense. I have every right to be suspicious of you.”

“No, that’s wrong. After Makoto’s death, you were noticeably angrier and much more sensitive. Hina could have criticised you, and you may have let your anger out on her.” Kyoko was attempting to stay as calm as possible.

“It’s truly astounding that you would even attempt to blame me for this murder.” Byakuya gave a laugh, “You say I’m suspicious for blaming you? Look at you right now. You’re blaming me because  _ you _ refused to answer a question.”

Kyoko stood in silence.

“Kyoko Kirigiri, what was under your bed that was so important you felt the need to blame me.”

Kyoko looked down. She felt a burning rage building inside her. She didn’t want to tell him, but she had to. She didn’t want to murder, but she had to. She didn’t want any of this.

“Kyoko, I will ask one more time before we all vote on you, what. Was. Under. The. bed.”

She slowly looked up, “Makoto’s sweatshirt.”

“Care to explain why it was bloody after I washed it?”

Kyoko shook her head, “You fucking bastard.”

“Kyoko, what were you really doing last night?”

“I swear to god, I’ll fucking kill you.” Kyoko's voice was becoming increasingly loud.

“I highly doubt that,” Byakuya was glaring at Kyoko, “Why did you kill her, Kyoko.”

“I needed to get out of this hellhole. I can’t fucking take it anymore. Why did I kill her? I didn’t want to. I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry. Makoto and Hina are both dead and the blood is on my hands. Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why.” Kyoko was yelling, and tears began streaming down her face.

“Ok bitches can we be done yet??? Miss detective over there had her mental breakdown like the others, so can we vote now?” Monokuma whinged.

“Just fucking do it already. What are you waiting for? Go ahead. Kill me. It’s better than being here.” Kyoko laughed through her tears.

The rest were silent as they voted. Kyoko couldn’t distinguish what all their emotions were.

“You are correct! Kyoko here killed our sweet Hina, all because one roach died.” taunted Monokuma.

“Whoever you are, I swear I will get you back.” Kyoko growled.

“Can’t when you're dead!” Monokuma laughed as he threw his hammer down on the button.

Kyoko looked around at the others for the last time, and gave a small smile.

“I’m sorry,” Kyoko walked over to Byakuya, “Look in the drawer in my room.”

“Well, I really do apologize for all of this. I’m sorry Hina. I’m sorry Makoto.”

“Literally shut up.” Monokuma said, “anyways, let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!”

Kyoko felt the same metal collar wrap around her neck, and moments later was being dragged to her execution.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for any emotional distress i may have caused <33 but its the last chapter! thank you all for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed it

### Chapter 11

She found herself in a dark room, with a spotlight over a body with a tarp. Next to the body was a sign with Monokumas face that read “Figure out who the killer is”. Kyoko slowly walked up to the tarp, and revealed the body. What she saw was Makoto’s pale face. His skin had a light purple undertone due to liver mortis. Normally, this wouldn’t bother Kyoko, infact, she was usually fascinated. But this was just disturbing to her. She took a step back, but heard running coming from the distance. She then saw a mass of Monokumas running towards her, yelling. She could make out some of the words, most of which we’re just telling her she killed Makoto. She tried running back, but they caught up and surrounded her. She was then led over to a platform with a noose hanging above it. She knew what was coming, but couldn’t even begin to prepare herself. She noticed the platform was facing the last 3 survivors. As she walked up the steps to the platform, she attempted to calm herself down. The noose was placed around her neck, and she took one last breath before the platform beneath her opened, and she began to suffocate. In the beginning, she was scratching at her neck and struggling. However, after about 2-3 minutes, she stopped struggling as her vision began to darken. Moments later, she was dead, her body still hanging and swaying slightly.

——————————————————————

The 3 of them stood there in silence, staring at Kyoko’s lifeless body. This once untouchable girl was in front of them, dead. Byakuya shook his head and began to walk out of the trial room, leaving the other two behind. As he made his way back to the dorms, he stopped in front of Kyoko's door.  _ What was so important she couldn’t just tell me?  _ He opened the door and walked in, however he felt uncomfortable in a dead girls room. He made his way over to the drawer and opened it. To his surprise there was a note and a key. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_ If this is in your possession, I am dead. Byakuya, this is a skeleton key. I strongly encourage you to explore locked areas of the school, and figure out who the mastermind is. If not for my sake, then for Makoto’s and Hina’s. You three owe it to them, and to the rest of the dead. _

_ -Kyoko _

Byakuya placed the note back in the drawer but quickly took and hid the key in his pocket. Before leaving, he glanced under the bed, and still saw the object, which is now known to be Makoto’s hoodie. His curiosity piqued, and reached his arm under the bed. He pulled out a hoodie that was spattered with Hina’s blood. He shook his head and took the sweatshirt to the wash. After waiting about an hour and a half, the washer and dryer were finished. He took the hoodie out, blood mostly gone, folded it, and walked back to Kyoko's room. He then walked into her room, and placed the folded sweatshirt on her bed.

“Thank you.”


End file.
